


show me simple

by justlikeyesterday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Sad, first fic on here!, happy too?, i hope that someone actually reads this, i need some good sleep, idek what this is, im really bad at writing in specific points of view, im really trying with this fic, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyesterday/pseuds/justlikeyesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is kind of blunt when it comes to feelings.</p><p>tyler is shy and very fascinated with josh.</p><p> </p><p>*lower case intended. (sorry if it bothers you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

why can't everything be simple? simplicity is what the world should run off of, but it doesn't. the world rather runs on complexity, which tyler doesn't enjoy. 

one thing that is simple is the small coffee shop on the corner of one of the busiest streets. it's like tyler has to work to get there, with the complex tasks of swerving through the seas busy people and watching cars speed past. serenity overcomes him once he opens the heavy door to the coffee shop. 

upon walking inside he feels warm and finally calms. but he takes a deep breath once he sees an unfamiliar face behind the counter. his palms begin to sweat and he feels like his throat is closing as he tries to push out his simple order. talking should be simple but it isn't. 

"c-can i get a-a um green tea" he mumbles.

the pink haired boy behind the counter smiles.

"coming right up cutie." he smiles at tyler.

tyler hasn't ever seen such a simply beautiful smile. he blushes and walks to the other end of the counter. soft music plays and it makes tyler feel safe. sadly he rarely ever feels this safe, everything else is so complicated. 

the pretty boy has his tea and sets it on the counter, and tyler moves closer and grabs his steaming cup.

"i'm josh by the way, and i think you're very alluring." josh smiles once again after seeing tyler happily take his drink.

tyler hears this and immediately blushes.

"i'm tyler, a-and thank you"


	2. chapter two

tyler had visited the coffee shop three more times in the next week. all so he could see josh and have simple chats with him. they would talk about whatever was on their minds. talking to josh became simple for tyler.

until one day he had walked into the coffee shop and josh looked tired and somewhat angry. he approached josh with a smile and gave him his usual order, but josh didn't smile back. this was rather upsetting for tyler so he tried to figure out was wrong. emotions are complex, and when they are negative it gets even worse. 

"josh is everything okay?" tyler gently asks.

josh shakes his head and sighs.

"no, 'm very frustrated." he mumbles and begins making tylers tea.

tyler waits at the counter then takes his drink and sits down waiting for josh to come join him (luckily the coffee shop was almost never busy). after a few sips josh walks over and plops, literally, plops in the seat across from tyler. tyler contorts his face to make the most confused expression he can, signaling for josh to spill what was wrong. but he didn't, he just sat with bad posture and stared at tyler. 

"how can you be so sweet?" josh asks after what felt like a year of silence.

tyler smiles "i'm really not." he laughs.

josh shakes his head and the two continue with the dialog. josh never really tells tyler what was wrong.

* * * *

once tyler got home and changed into more comfortable clothing he laid down on his bed and decided to think. thinking was a complicated process so he could only bring himself to do it on certain occasions. 

his mind was a very jumbled place, where he could really lose himself. after awhile he starts to wonder what his feelings for josh really were. he considered he might actually like josh more than a friend but quickly dismissed the thought. tyler barely knew josh, he was not about to let himself date someone he didn't know much about. tyler really only did know josh's surface, he knew nothing more.

this then led him to decide to try and get to know him better. but that meant putting himself in a situation that might not be all that simple. about twenty minutes later tyler finally decided to work hard at getting to know josh, he also decided to let josh get to know him better. what if josh was having the same thoughts? probably not he decided and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to my own fic lol.
> 
> okay so I feel like this might be moving a teen bit too fast but I wanna get to the good stuff so... 
> 
> also if you haven't already listened to chance the rapper, please do so, his music is so good omg. 
> 
> alrighty bye!!!!!


	3. chapter three

it has been a week since tyler has gone to see josh. all because he was too scared that josh wouldn't like to see him. every time he thought about going to the coffee shop he would start getting warm and nervous, which wasn't easy for him. 

so today he finally decided he wasn't able to wait any longer and wanted to go see him. he began his walk to the shop and went over how their conversation might go, each time it went bad, consisting of tyler stuttering a lot. 

tyler stops outside of the door and takes a very irregularly long breath and steps inside. he looks around, searching for josh's familiar bright pink mop of hair. he smiles lightly once he sees him making coffee behind the counter. 

tyler gets in line and waits for the people in front of him to finish. he gets to the front and tries to steady his breathing, because at the moment it was very frantic as if he had been running. 

"hi josh, can i get an iced americano." he quietly says. josh nods and says a quick meet me at a table, sounding pleased.

a few minutes after Tyler had sat down he sees josh begin to walk over holding his coffee. 

tyler smiles and takes the drink. simultaneously they say "i want to talk to you"

they both begin to giggle and josh takes that as his turn to start talking. 

"i wanted to apologize for how i acted awhile back, i just want you to know that i really care about you and that i want to see you a lot more and i want go know everything that you are willing to tell me about yourself. i want to be able to hold your hand and talk to you all the time and surprise you with gift and lots of hugs. i want to be close to you tyler. and i know this is very headstrong and going fast but i can't stop thinking about you tyler. i want to make you smile everyday." josh stops and takes a deep breath and looks warily at tyler's face. 

tyler is shocked to say the least. he tries to stay calm but he can't. so he stands up and moves closer to josh and hugs him. they stay like that for a couple minutes before tyler decides to break the silence. 

"i feel the same way. i want us to be more, i want to know you more and i want to learn what makes you happy."

that was the day tyler realized simplicity isn't everything. and that people are complex, but that doesn't mean they aren't worth his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WOW.
> 
> sorry if that sorta moved fast I just want to get to all the fun parts. and I have no clue what this story is / is going to be. but who says that's a bad thing ;)

**Author's Note:**

> wowie this is short. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I'm super nervous to write and post this because I feel like it's shit but oh well. 
> 
> I also will monitor my comments because I don't want anything really rude to damage my space of positivity. so watch it, haters, :P
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed and pretty please leave a comment with your thoughts! I'll try to write more if anyone finds this enjoyable so far, (and yes I know that Tyler is less shy than Josh in the real world bUT THIS IS FICTION) okay I'm done, bye! lots of love.


End file.
